<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Very Little Hopes (DISCONTINUED) by R_Shadowling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863217">Very Little Hopes (DISCONTINUED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Shadowling/pseuds/R_Shadowling'>R_Shadowling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Hopes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game), Very Little Nightmares (Mobile Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesic Original Charater, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, FTM, Kismet and Six and Quincy are a trio, Kismet doesn't belong in the Nest, Kismet doesn't want anyone to die, Kismet has this ability where they can see what would happen if they didn't exist, Kismet is also non-binary, Major Original Character(s), My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quincy is a precious bean and we must protect her at all costs, Rating May Change, Six doesn't lose Quincy, Six gets better, Six is a huffy child and originally wants to be alone, Six's backstory, Six's hunger is not yet a thing, The Doll Child doesn't stick around long, The Doll Child has a green scarf instead of a red scarf and it is never explained, The Doll Child is Sept, The Doll Child is male, The Girl In The Yellow Raincoat doesn't die, The Girl In The Yellow Raincoat is Quincy, The Nest (Little Nightmares), Their nickname is Kismet, she's still the villain tho, sympathetic pretender, transgender original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Shadowling/pseuds/R_Shadowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Very Little Nightmares didn’t end with the girl in the yellow raincoat dying? What if there was a character who changed Six’s story? What if there aren’t only nightmares, in Very Little Nightmares?</p><p>Or</p><p>A child who doesn't belong in the Little Nightmares universe awakes in the Nest. They can't remember anything about themself but they can see the story which would happen without them. Concerned for the girl in the yellow raincoat's safety, they insert themself into the story and intervine, trying to save as many lives as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Girl in The Yellow Raincoat &amp; Six (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Hopes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Amnesic Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first fanfiction I am posting on AO3, and while I have written fanfiction for Little Nightmares before, I have never actually finished one, so here's to hoping this gets finished.</p><p>I'd first like to say I got the nickname Quincy for RCG from Mygayagender1_tm and their fanfiction "I Lost Control And I don't Want It Back." I think the name really suits her, however my rendition of the character is rather different. </p><p>I know some people don't like stories with original characters in them, but I've had this idea for a while. There's not a lot of long fan stories for Little Nightmares, and most of them (in my opinion) aren't engaging or very well written. I've decided that if I want to read a good Little Nightmares story, I'll have to write it myself. Of course, I'm not saying this story will be perfect, there's no guarentee that any story will be perfect, but I'm giving this my best shot. </p><p>I don't have a reddit account or anything, but I am active on the Little Nightmares Amino as Eight - The girl who has a young mind. So, if on the very rare occasion I might get fan art, that is the place to send it to me.</p><p>Please enjoy the chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Someone was running. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her, yellow raincoat swaying in the wind. Someone was chasing her. A girl with bleached white hair and make up smeared across her face was running surprisingly fast for a girl in high heels. The two were running across a jutting rock of land that stood tall and firm above a drop that met water far, far below. There was someone else: a third girl. She ran along with the girl in the yellow raincoat from an identical, jutting rock, ten or so feet above the first. She kept glancing down to the other girls, careful to mind her own steps. The girl in the yellow raincoat stopped abruptly at the end of the road and turned around, staring at her peruser. Fear gripping her bones, she was forced to watch as the spoiled girl ran closer and closer towards her. That was until a large boulder fell from above and shattered atop the white-haired girl, stopping her in her tracks. Wide eyed, the girl from below gazed up at her saviour, and an unspoken, ‘thank you,’ was passed between them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Out of the corner of her eye, the girl who had once been presumed dead lunged at the hooded girl and off they both fell soaring down and down and down.</em>
</p><p>“<em>No!” the echo passed out of her mouth, and she reached down in a last ditch effort to save her friend, but the two were already plummeting down and down. By the time they reached the water, they were but small dots in the girl’s vision, before they were swallowed by the ocean. She waited, with bated breath and tears in her eyes for her friend to resurface, but the only thing to gasp a final breath of air was the yellow raincoat her friend had been wearing only seconds before.</em></p><p> </p><p>Crash!</p><p> </p><p>Awoken by the noise, a child sat up abruptly in the surrounding darkness, air filling their lungs like they had been the one in their nightmare who drowned. They panted, still feeling the emotions of the girl who lost her friend and the fear of the one who died. Tears ran down their cheeks, hot and thick, and they sniffled, feeling as if their lungs were still filled with water. After a few minutes to calm down, they hiccuped and wiped their eyes with the back of their hand, slowing down their breathing and trying to make an understanding of the position they were in.</p><p> </p><p>Their whole body was sore, as they had been sleeping on wooden planks that had been tilted. They tried standing up, hissing when the back of their neck burned from the uncomfortable position they were sleeping in and placed one foot in the crack where what seemed to be two walls and the floor met. They leant against the closest wall, slowing their breathing with their head back against the hard wood and closed their eyes, trying to soothe their aching headache. They jolted when another crash sounded, not quite as loud as before. It sounded more akin to something heavy falling on the floor in comparison to the last crash. The last crash sounded like something fell through the roof.</p><p> </p><p>The child pushed themself off the wall when they noticed a crack of light to their right somewhat higher up. With a big breath of air, they leant against the wall to their right and started walking up the slanting floor towards the light. They stuck their fingers through the small hole and tried to push apart the two planks that were boarding up the window. They tried with all their might to separate it, but only ended up falling downwards back into the corner they had previously found themself in.</p><p> </p><p>There they stayed for a bit longer, attempting to catch their breath when another sound caught their attention. It wasn’t very loud, especially compared to the two previously, but it sounded like weak wood snapping. For a millisecond they feared the thing they were standing in was about to collapse, until they heard small breathing noises, like someone trying to pull themself up. Not ready to give up rescue, they started pounding on the walls of their wooden cage, yelling, “Help! Hello? Could you help me? Please!” They continued pounding until their fists were throbbing, desperate to get out of their confinement. They stopped short when they heard someone reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Are you okay? Do you need help?”</p><p> </p><p>The child let out a small release of air in relief and sighed. “Yes, please. I don’t know where I am and I can’t see anything.” There was a moment of silence until they heard the wood against their back creak as if pressure was being applied to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? The only way you can get out is if I pull away a wall, and you could very well fall. We’re a rather long way up from the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>They swallowed but nodded, determined to get out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. I don’t care how you get me out, I just need to get out.” Why did they need to get out so badly? They didn’t entirely know themself, but all they needed to know was before they could decide what they needed to do, they needed to be freed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then. You might want to hold onto something.”</p><p> </p><p>The wood behind them creaked once more, as if more pressure was being applied and very suddenly they realised the wall they were leaning on was about to collapse. They struggled to stand up and haul themself back up to the boarded window, but they did. Just as their fingers gripped onto the hole in the wood, down tilted their cage, wall still intact, but now they were dangling vertically, fingers aching from holding themself up.</p><p> </p><p>“You still alright up there? You got something to hang onto?”</p><p>“Yea, yea I’m fine,” they huffed out, “keep going!”</p><p> </p><p>The wall directly below them began to creak again, the noise getting louder and louder as the wood and nails keeping the place standing began to weaken. They screwed their eyes shut, waiting for the worst.</p><p> </p><p>The whole house around them fell to pieces and suddenly they were falling, the plank of wood they were once holding onto gone from their reach. They lifted their arm up, searching as they fell for something to grasp onto, breath knocked out of them from the ground beneath them collapsing. It was in the split second when their mind was too shocked to think a single thought or a plea for help that they felt a hand wrap around their arm. All at once their lungs inflated and they wrapped their own hand around their saviour’s arm, gazing at the drop below them.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” their brief companion asked as the child hung there suspended in mid air.</p><p>“Yea,” they breathed out, almost voiceless as they were lifted up.</p><p> </p><p>They rolled onto the floor, arms outstretched beside themself and breathing heavily. They closed their eyes, giving themself a few seconds to register that they were alive, before they used their left arm to lean upwards and see who exactly had saved them.</p><p> </p><p>Their breath once again disappeared when they looked onto her. Her face was mainly hidden by dark brown hair and the shadow from her triangular-shaped hood. She was wearing a yellow raincoat, the exact same one as the girl in her dream had. In fact, they couldn’t find a single difference between the two girls.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh my goodness,</em> they thought, staring at the girl who rescued them, <em>she’s going to die.</em></p><p> </p><p>The girl reached out her hand. “How did you get in there?” The child shook off their paranoid thoughts, brushing it aside as merely a coincidence as they gripped the hand of the girl, letting her pull them up with a small smile on their face.</p><p>“I have no idea. I just woke up there.” They brushed dust off their red, fabric coat.</p><p>“Oh, alright. What’s your name then?”</p><p> </p><p>Their name? What <em>was </em>their name? For not a single second in the past half an hour they had been awake, they had not once thought about themself, only their wooden cage and their nightmare. Now that they thought of it, did they even <em>have </em>a name? They couldn’t remember a single thing about themself: who they were, how they got where they were. They didn’t have any memories beyond the nightmare, as if there was a wall in their brain, stopping them from seeing their memories.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t… know. I don’t know who I am.” They stared at the yellow raincoat girl with wide eyes, confused. “I can’t remember anything about who I am.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl gave them a sympathetic smile and patted them on the back. “Hey, it’s okay. If it helps you feel any better, I don’t have a name. I’ve always been called the raincoat girl.”</p><p> </p><p>They knew that. They knew that she didn’t have a name. How they knew, they had no idea. They were sure they had never before met the girl, and if they had, she would remember them. Either way, whether they had or not, they had no memory of it so they certainly couldn’t say for certain.</p><p> </p><p>They shook the thought off and cast it aside as their brain simply being paranoid. “Have you ever wanted a name?”</p><p>RCG nodded. “Of course I have, but I never knew my parents. I’ve always been on the run.” Well, there was something they didn’t know.</p><p>“How about Quincy?”</p><p> </p><p>RCG lifted a finger up to her lips in thought. “It’s a nice name. I like it. Yea, I’ll be Quincy!” She jumped up and down, excited. “I’ve got a name! Oh my goodness.” Quincy grabbed the child’s hands. “Well, we’ve got to find you a name now!” She gazed at the metal coin on their red coat. “How about Coin? Or Shilling?”</p><p> </p><p>They shook their head. “They don’t really fit me. I don’t really mind.” They turned their head to the wall where they had been captured in a small wooden house. Quincy must have pulled on the rope attached to the house to bring it down. They noticed the other rope on the other small house was frayed from being pulled away from the house they were trapped in.</p><p>Quincy noticed them looking at the wall. “Hey, I’m sure you’ll remember exactly how you got up there.” She turned her attention to the other small houses lining the wall, attached to one another with rope. “Do you think there are other children trapped in them?”</p><p> </p><p>They shook their head. “No, they were abandoned a long time ago.” Quincy looked at them.</p><p>“How do you know? Do you remember?” They froze, coming to the realisation something was really wrong with them. They didn’t remember a thing, but they were certain that no other child was trapped in one of those houses.</p><p>“I just know.”</p><p> </p><p>Quincy shrugged and the two walked along the wooden panels. “What are you going to do now?” she asked, as the two began walking up the ramp. They froze, and pushed Quincy backwards.</p><p>“Quickly, get over there!” Quincy and them ran to the small stretch of floor and only a second later, a barrel rolled down the ramp right where they were standing and fell off the panels. It hit the floor with a clang two seconds later.</p><p>Quincy panted and stared at her companion in amazement. “How did you know that would happen?”</p><p>They shrugged. “Intuition?”</p><p>Quincy laughed and took their hand. “Well, you’ve got really good intuition! You just saved the both of us. You could be like my guard: protecting me from danger!” They gave Quincy a small smile.</p><p>“Yea, I guess I could be.”</p><p>“Well then! Lead the way, Guard!”</p><p> </p><p>The two walked up the ramp and started to climb the beams of wood in front of them, with Quincy behind them.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question from earlier,” Quincy prompted.</p><p>“Well, I guess I’m going to try and find my memory. Hey, you don’t mind me coming along with you, do you?” They got up to the top and helped Quincy get up.</p><p>“Sure you can! I’ve never had anyone who wanted to come along with me, though I guess you’ll be leaving once you regain your memory.”</p><p>They shrugged. “Perhaps. Until then, though, I’ll stick with you, and help you any way I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Quincy looked up at the sound of something creaking. There was a fan hanging from the ceiling, swinging left and right slightly. “You don’t think that’s going to fall on us, do you?” They looked up.</p><p>“Nah, but we should get out of here just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked up to the boarded hole and pulled on the boards, falling back when they broke off. “Let’s get going then,” they said.</p><p> </p><p>The next room was dark, no longer lit up by natural daylight. There was, however, a few lanterns lighting the musty room up enough to see everything in it. It was full of cages, towering high up to the ceiling, in fact, the two were standing on the highest tower of cages in the room. They felt sickened at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Directly in front of them, half her face obscured by the lantern in view, was a girl emerging out of the vent, standing on a pipe running along the wall. She turned to the look at Quincy and them, eyes hidden by her black hair hanging down to her nose, much like Quincy's, but she had side bangs curled up against her cheeks. She was wearing average clothes, a white shirt and white shorts, but they recognised her. She was one of the girls in their nightmare: the one who had tried to help Quincy to the very end but failed.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at the two with an unreadable expression. They would label it as surprise if they could fully see her face. She started to walk off along the pipe.</p><p>“Wait!” they called out and the girl stopped momentarily before she continued walking and then disappeared from sight back into the vent at the end of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember her?” Quincy asked, climbing down the cages.</p><p>“No,” they asserted, “I <em>recognise</em> her.” Quincy knelt down on the cages and peered down, noticing one of the cages was open.</p><p>“Do you know her?” she asked, walking along to the end of the cages and climbing down.</p><p>“Her name is Six. She’s trying to escape here.” Quincy walked along the wooden panels held up by being in between some of the cages. She reached across the gap and slammed the cage door shut, before climbing back up the cages again.</p><p>“Are you going to come down here and help me or just continue staring at that pipe?”</p><p>They shook their head and climbed down the cages, following Quincy even further down. “Sorry, I just think she could help me regain my memories.” The two walked along the bridge and climbed back up another tower of cages. Quincy walked along the small bridge of a wooden plank to reach a thin, long piece of wood. She grabbed it and pulled it towards her.</p><p>“It’s alright. Look, we can move this piece of wood. We could try making a bridge to the pipe and follow her?”</p><p>They looked back up to the pipe and shook their head, knowing the vent Quincy was planning to climb through would lead to a room that they needed to be in. “No, I’m sure we will run into her later. For now, let’s go through there.” They pointed at the vent below them. Quincy nodded.</p><p>“Okay.” She proceeded to climb half way down the cages and stopped. She lifted her right foot up and placed it on the cage beside her, pulling herself off the cage and onto the flat surface. They followed Quincy’s steps and the two of them were both in front of the vent.</p><p>“Let me just move this.” Quincy moved forward and pushed the plank of wood obstructing their path off the cages and onto the floor. The two crawled through the vents into the next room.</p><p> </p><p>There they immediately saw a monster dragging away a cage. Inside was a child reaching out their hand for help. They couldn’t see who it was before they were dragged out the room and the door fell shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got to help that person!” they confronted Quincy. She scrunched her nose up.<br/>
“But they were taken by that monster! If we go after them, we might be killed.”</p><p>“You rescued me when I needed help; why can’t we help them?”</p><p>Quincy huffed, “Yea, but there wasn’t a monster guarding you.”</p><p>Their heart hammered in their chest as they stomped along the shelf they were standing on. “The longer we just stand here and argue, the quicker they may die! If you don’t want to help me, then fine, but I am saving that child!” They climbed down the cages the shelf was held up by and jogged over to the cages at the other side of the room, climbed up those and pushed the button to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>Quincy huffed once more and climbed down the cages, joining them on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Are you going to help me?”</p><p> </p><p>The two turned to the sound of the voice, finding another child in a cage. Quincy turned to them and tried to pull the padlock off the cage.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t at the minute, but I’ll try and find the key.”</p><p> </p><p>Quincy and her companion walked through the door to another room. “So you’ll help that child but not the one that’s in peril?”</p><p>Quincy rolled her eyes. “Yes, because they’re not. In. Danger. <em>And</em>, they’re not guarded by a <em>monster</em>!”</p><p>They stormed off and looked up at the closet of shelves in front of them. There was a jar containing a key. Quincy walked up to them.</p><p>“I bet that’s the key that opens the cage back there.” They nodded.</p><p>“I also bet if we push it off, it will make enough sound to summon the monster.”</p><p> </p><p>Quincy pulled open the other door of the closet and stared at the empty shelves she could climb up. “Well, good luck trying to determine which door is the door the monster went through,” she sarcastically wished, about to climb up the shelves.</p><p>“Wait, could you please help me? The monster will come through that door,” they pointed at the door on the left wall of the room. “It’s going to open the door, wheel itself forward and search the room, then it’s going to wheel itself back in the room. There’s no way I can sneak in after it if it's facing forwards, so could you let it chase after you into the room before and hide up on the highest shelf? Then I can climb back down the closet after pushing the jar off and go into the room and rescue the child.” Quincy stared at them.</p><p>“First off, how do you even know that will happen? Secondly, why should I help and put my life in danger?”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll distract it and you can go into the room and rescue the child.”</p><p> </p><p>Quincy looked down at the floor, conflicted. “And how do you know this will work?”</p><p>“I just know. Trust me, please, as your guard who has really good intuition.”</p><p>“Fine. But if we fail, this is your fault.”</p><p>They smiled. “Don’t worry, we won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked over to the open door, preparing to run for it once the monster appeared and Quincy climbed up the closet. The two looked at each other briefly, before Quincy pushed the jar off the closet.</p><p> </p><p>Smash!</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and out wheeled the monster. It made a squawking noise when it noticed them running into the previous room. With a child to capture, it wheeled itself after them.</p><p> </p><p>Frantic, they rushed into the room and jumped onto the cages, bare feet screaming at them for scraping against the sharp bars of the cages. They pulled themself up, climbing the cages as quickly as they could, knowing if they were too slow both them and Quincy could be captured, and fate would change.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled themself up onto the shelf and pressed themself against the wall, away from the craftsman’s elongated and metallic fingernails. It desperately started moving it's hand, feeling around for them. They moved quietly left and right, avoiding its grasp. When it started to get impatient, it lifted up its other hand and started feeling around. Panicked, they tried to dance around the fingers, before suddenly falling backwards when they leant against a hole in the wall.</p><p> </p><p>They pushed themself up, seeing that it was a room that had toilet paper draped across the walls. In the corner of the room was a nome, sitting atop an upside-down bowl. They quickly sat up and went back to the shelf, trying to keep the craftsman entertained. They saw the craftsman wheeling his way out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>What if Quincy hadn’t finished freeing the child yet? In desperation, they shouted,</p><p>“Hey! You giving up so easily?” It turned its head in one rapid movement to them and wheeled it's way back over to them, feeling once more with two hands. They slipped into the room behind the wall, away from its grasp and waited there for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>They knew if they tried that trick of calling to it again it wouldn’t respond. Hopefully Quincy was done by now.</p><p> </p><p>They peered their head out of the room to see the craftsman wheeling away out of the room. They waited with bated breath to hear the door fall close and when it did, they released a puff of air and climbed down the cages.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that for? Did you want to be killed?” the child in the cage asked, gripping the bars of their cage.</p><p> </p><p>They ignored them and walked back into the other room, to find Quincy and Six coming out from behind the open cage on the floor. Quincy ran up to them and hugged them, burying her head into their shoulder.</p><p>“You did it! You were right! We rescued her!” she pulled back and sniffed.</p><p>“Hey, are you crying?” Quincy let out a half sob and a half laugh.</p><p>“I was so scared either you or me were going to be caught, but we did it!” Six, who was watching the whole ordeal, crossed her arms.</p><p>“I could have rescued myself,” she insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” they admitted with a smile.</p><p>“Hey, did you know that she was the child in the cage? If you knew you should have told me: I would have been happy to help.”</p><p>They smiled brightly. “Quincy, I had no idea it was Six. I just wanted to help the child,” they answered honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Six peered over at them. “Hey, how do you know my name? I’ve never met you before, let alone give you my name.”</p><p>Quincy looked at Six in confusion. “You mean, you don’t know them?”</p><p>“No, why would I know them? I thought they came to the Nest with you.”</p><p> </p><p>They dragged a hand down their face. “Great. I haven’t got any closer to finding my memory.”</p><p>Six furrowed her eyebrows. “Your memory? Do you not know who you are?”</p><p> </p><p>They shook their head. “All I remember is waking up in a tilted, boarded up house in the attic.”</p><p> </p><p>From the other room, they heard, “Hey! Are you lot going to get me out or what?”</p><p> </p><p>They sighed and walked over to the key, picking it out of the shards of glass.</p><p>“Wait, are you bleeding?” Six asked, looking at their bloody footprints. Quincy gasped.</p><p>“You’re hurt!”</p><p>“Huh,” they started, lifting their left foot up and gripping it to look at it. There was a big cut trailing from the centre of their foot up to their big toe. “I must have cut myself on the cages back there.”<br/>
“Well, we need to bandage it up! Unfortunately there are no bandages anywhere.”</p><p>They looked around the room, looking for something to act as a bandage before they remembered the secret room they found.</p><p>“I found a room in the wall up on the shelf that was filled with toilet paper. We could use that.”</p><p> </p><p>Quincy nodded. “Okay, I’ll go get some for you.” And then she ran off into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Six took the key from them. “I’ll go free that child back there. You sit down somewhere and rest.”</p><p>“But I’m fine. I didn’t even notice I had cut myself until you pointed it out.”</p><p>Six shrugged. “Still, it could be infected.” And off she walked off with the key in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>They huffed and sat down, leaning against a few metal boxes that were piled up next to the shards of broken glass. A few seconds later, they heard Six unlocking the cage and it swinging open. There was a thump and she called out, “Rude!” before in came the child who was once in the cage. He pushed against the other door, the one the craftsman didn’t come out of.</p><p> </p><p>The child was wearing a fluffy brown coat, a green scarf and a blue hat. They couldn’t see his face, as he was facing the door and pushing it with all his might, but it didn’t open.</p><p> </p><p>Six came in a few seconds after, rubbing her butt. “He just pushed me down onto the floor with the cage door!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m <em>sorry</em> that you were in the way<em>,”</em> he retorted in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>Six made an offended noise. “Is that any way to talk to the person who just saved you?”</p><p>“I guess it is. And I could have got out myself, I just thought since your two friends were here, I could save myself a lot of trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Six growled. “Why you-”</p><p> </p><p>“I got the toilet paper!” Quincy announced, walking into the room, cradling a roll of toilet paper in her arms.</p><p>“Your name was Quincy right?” Quincy nodded. “Well, Quincy, this rude little son of a gun just knocked me back onto my butt with his cage!” Six screamed.</p><p>“Oh, so you aren’t friends at all then? I couldn’t tell. You were all being so buddy-buddy with each other that I couldn’t tell the difference,” he mocked.</p><p>“You mother-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh!” they shushed Six and the other child. “You’re being too noisy. The craftsman could hear us!” they whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Six and the scarfed child went silent, instead opting to glare daggers at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“The monster’s a craftsman?” Quincy asked, settling in front of them and setting down the roll. She picked up their foot and started wrapping it in toilet paper.</p><p>“Yea,” the scarfed child replied. “You didn’t know that? It kills children and then turns them into dolls for the pretender.”</p><p>Quincy finished wrapping the toilet paper around their foot and tucked the end into the side. “How did you know that?” she looked up at her friend.</p><p>“I just did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now that the amnesiac has their foot all bandaged up, can one of you help me open this door?”</p><p>Six scoffed. “I thought you didn’t need our help.”</p><p>“Well, obviously I do <em>now.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Quincy stood up and helped her friend also stand up. She walked over to the door.</p><p>“Wait!” they called out. “You, uh-”</p><p>“My name’s Sept,” the scarfed child filled it.</p><p>“Right, Sept. You need to stay with us. If you run ahead after we open this door, you’re going to die.”</p><p>Sept rolled his eyes. “And how would you know that, Amnesiac? You can’t predict the future.”</p><p>Quincy jumped in, “Yes they can! They knew that we would save Six.”</p><p>“Yea, that was just being hopeful.”</p><p>“Well, they also saved me from being crushed by a barrel before it dropped from above.”</p><p>“They could have just seen it before you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Six stepped forwards. “And how did they know my name, then? I can’t think of any other possibility that’s more likely than that.”</p><p>Sept stammered. “Lucky guess! Look, I’m not going to die, alright? And there’s no way I’m sticking with this little group. I’m going to escape from here before all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked towards Sept, placing a hand on his padded shoulder. “The craftsman is in that room. You’ll run into it and die. Please, trust me.”</p><p>Sept barked out a laugh. “The craftsman? Just how the hell do you know these things, you witch!” They gave him a pleading look but he just turned around and pushed against the door. “Look, if the craftsman is here, I’ll just run away from it: I’m pretty fast. Now, are we going to open this door or just stay here waiting for the craftsman to realise it's captured child,” he pointed at Six who frowned and crossed her arms, “has escaped?”</p><p> </p><p>Quincy placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “There’s nothing we can do to convince him otherwise. Let’s just get out of here quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>They slumped their shoulders and sighed, walked forwards and pushed on the door along with Sept. Once it creaked open, Sept pushed them backwards with his arm and ran into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Six fumed. “He is so <em>rude</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>They held a melancholy look on their face as Quincy helped them up off the floor. “Hey, it’s okay. You did all you could to convince him otherwise. Anyway, we don’t know for sure if he’s actually dead yet or not.”</p><p> </p><p>The three walked into the room. It was dim, with only two lanterns above doors (one at one end of the room and another at the other end). The closest door was blocked off with boxes and the other was locked. There was a lever to their right.</p><p> </p><p>Six walked up to the lever and pulled it and along creaked the mine cart until it came to a stop at the other end. She dusted her hands. “Well, that was useful.”</p><p> </p><p>The three trudged along the rails and Quincy gasped, seeing the objects strewn across the floor. She ran over to the clothes, the exact same clothes Sept had been wearing only seconds before.</p><p>“Guys, they were right,” she sobbed out.</p><p> </p><p>Six clasped her hands to her mouth and ran over as well. “Oh my goodness. He’s actually gone.”</p><p> </p><p>They looked at the door to the left of them. “We’d better get going quickly. The craftsman will be back for his clothes at any time.”</p><p> </p><p>Six nodded solemnly and looked up at the mine carts full of coal. “You two, I’ll hoist you up and then you can pull me up.</p><p> </p><p>While Quincy walked up to Six and stood on her hands, pulling herself onto the mine cart, the one in red walked over to Sept’s scarf. It was meant to be red, they realised, but saw it was green instead. They were confused by this conundrum, but picked it up anyway, wrapping it around their neck. Then they walked over to the mine cart and was pulled up by Quincy. The two proceeded to help Six up.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get going,” Quincy suggested, crawling into the vents. Six was about to follow her when she looked back at them. They were staring at Sept’s clothes. She walked back to them.</p><p> </p><p>“You took his scarf?” she asked. They nodded.</p><p>“I feel like I owe it to him. After all, I couldn’t save him.” Six looked back at the clothes.</p><p>“Just how did you know he was going to die?” she asked. They shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t know. I know everything about this place, but when I sent Quincy into that room to save you, I really didn’t know she would succeed. I just had faith that she would. Sept was right about that. It was just me being hopeful.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I know what would happen if I never existed. I see it. I guess the universe felt sorry that I can't remember who I am and gave me this ability.”</p><p>There was silence as Six digested the information.</p><p>“Hey, you said you can’t remember who you were before all this, right? And you don’t know your name?”</p><p>They nodded. Six smiled and grabbed their shoulders, turning them around to face her.</p><p>“I think I know what we should call you.” They let out a small laugh.</p><p>“Six, Quincy tried that already. I didn’t really feel comfortable with ‘coin’ or ‘shilling.’” Six tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>“What? No. Wait- is that because of that coin thing on your coat? What is that symbol even meant to be? A closed eye?”</p><p>They lifted it up to look at it. “Maybe. I’m not sure. I just awoke in these clothes.”</p><p>Six smirked, “What, a big, red cloak thing with two half-length sleeves and a hood?”</p><p>They nodded. “Yea.”</p><p>Six shook her head. “Well, today, you changed fate, right? Quincy didn’t want to rescue me, but you did. If you weren’t here, I would be traversing the Nest, looking for a different path to escape from.”</p><p>They shrugged. “I guess, yea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, why don’t we call you Kismet, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“… I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right, so uh, this isn't a chapter, and I sincerely applogise for not uploading in literally ages, but I sort of just want to put this out here:</p><p>I'm probably not going to finish this, because I've been writing original stuff and I've literally written a whole original book, and it's hopefully going to get published. I still think it's a really cool concept, and I may wanna continue it in the future, but I'm just going to officially say this is discontinued, because I write a lot, and I barely ever finish them.</p><p>So, I apologise, I'm sorry, and hey, maybe it will get updated in the future (because I did write something for the second chapter but I never finished it).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>